


Infinite

by Jay_eagle



Series: Submission [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: BDSM, Dom Douglas, Dom Herc, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Sub Martin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt from Dreamwidth that requested double penetration in an all-male threesome, with Martin as the bottom.</p><p>Stand-alone fic - included in the series as this is where I group BDSM material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Carolyn and Herc are not in a relationship; could be set prior to Nottingham or immediately post and before Ottery St Mary - or you can see it as an AU where the two of them are not together. Either way, Herc's not cheating, here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stupendously wonderful hollyashes has created some gorgeous art that beautifully illustrates the beginning of this fic - you can find it on her blog here: http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/112026434658/for-jay-eagle-you-know-what-you-did

At the sound of the doorbell, Martin’s head jerked up involuntarily from where he was leaning against Douglas’ legs, curled cozily on the floor. Douglas looked down at him from his seat on the sofa, his fingers pausing in their quest through his sub’s hair. The FO chuckled, noting Martin’s expectant, excited expression – excitement mirrored in the speeding of his own pulse.

 

 

“Go on then,” he ordered, gently. “Let our guest in, there’s a boy.”

 

Martin didn’t reply verbally – always a sign that he was dropping into subspace, that his brain was re-tuning to a different frequency from that which he required as Douglas’ (increasingly competent) captain. Instead, he stood and walked to the front door, anticipation evident in his springy steps – though he still wore his submission beautifully in the arch of his neck, his ducked head. Douglas had never been a dom who fantasised about seeing his sub crawl everywhere for him; for him it had always been about meeting his boy’s needs for praise and affection, using sparing chastisement to encourage focus on him - and only him - as the captain's dom.

 

Except tonight… tonight, thought Douglas, the idea was very much that Martin’s attentions wouldn’t _only_ be on him. A shiver of expectant pleasure ran through him at the thought, and he stood as Martin led their guest by the hand into the room. “Ah, Herc,” Douglas said, and it was almost a purr. “You managed to navigate here alright, I see.” His eyebrow quirked. “Not like when you had to find Tokyo Narita in ’94, then.” He beckoned Martin back to his side with a crooked finger, and the sub folded unbidden to his knees to lean back against Douglas’ thigh, sending a warm throb through his dom’s core.

 

Herc smiled, unruffled by the tease. “Well, your invitation was…” he looked them both over and deliberately ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip – “enticing, to say the least.”

 

Douglas felt Martin’s light quiver against him, had to bite back a smile at his sub’s transparent eagerness. He gripped Martin’s nape with a firm hand, urging him to look up and meet his eyes. “Are you ready?”

 

Martin nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Douglas smoothed his hand down, between Martin’s shoulder blades. “Good boy.” He released him. “You know where to go.” Martin smiled, blissfully, and pressed his side harder into Douglas for a moment before he stood and left the room, hips swaying in a way he could only ever manage unconsciously, when he was entirely focused on Douglas.

 

Douglas and Herc both watched his exit with appreciative eyes. Herc gave a low hum of approval. “It’s quite the treat you have there, you know,” he murmured, and Douglas just barely managed to keep the gloat from his voice as he responded ‘I’m aware.’

 

Douglas stepped closer to the other dom. “Need anything before we… begin?” he enquired, more as a matter of form than anything else.

 

Herc considered. “I don’t think so. I’ll need Martin to affirm his safeword before we start, of course.”

 

“Naturally,” Douglas acknowledged, and tried to conceal the approval he felt that Martin’s wellbeing was Herc’s first concern. He and his sub had indeed chosen well when selecting a participant for this. He gestured after Martin. “In that case – shall we?”

 

Herc grinned. “Lead on.” 


	2. ≠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB. I have not described condom usage here because I wanted to avoid featuring them for reasons that will become clear - however, please take it as read that Douglas would never put his sub (or himself) at risk by allowing someone untested to play unprotected - and that would be a hard limit for Martin, too. So - the three of them are tested and clean and safe.

Douglas strode ahead of him to the bedroom down the corridor and swung the door ajar. He was gratified to hear Herc's breath catch at the sight that greeted them.

 

Martin was kneeling up on the floor just in front of the door, next to the king-size bed that Douglas had bought not long after his sub moved in permanently. His hands were clasped behind his back and his chest was bare, exposing a canvas of pale skin, the sun-summoned freckles dotting the shoulders a reminder to Douglas of their recent layover in Goa. Martin’s nipples were peaked, his areolae dark in comparison to the pale pink of the rest of his chest, and though he still wore his black trousers both Herc and Douglas could see the line of them temptingly distorted at the crotch.

 

Herc whistled under his breath, stepping past Douglas. He caught Douglas’ eye as he did so, reassured by the FO’s permissive nod. Turning to Martin, he caught a hand in the captain’s auburn curls, drawing his head back to look at him properly.

 

 

“Aren’t you stunning?” he murmured, running a light finger over Martin’s jawline, still holding him tight by his hair. “Good boy, getting yourself all ready for us.”

 

A delicate shiver traced over Martin’s shoulders, and he blinked once, heavily.

 

Douglas swallowed hard and joined Herc at Martin’s side. “You _are_ a good boy, Martin.” Herc released Martin’s head, allowing the sub to rest it against Douglas’ upper thigh again. Douglas struggled not to get distracted. “Tell us your safeword.”

 

Martin’s voice, when he spoke, was clear. “GERTI.”

 

Herc started and looked at Douglas. “The plane?”

 

Douglas shrugged. “It’s where he feels safe.” He gazed back down at Martin. “Very good,” he praised. “Now – do you want to play?”

 

Martin nodded, pressing his head a little harder into Douglas’ thigh. Douglas smiled – he knew what _that_ tell of his sub’s meant. “Good,” he said aloud. “It would be polite to see to our guest, first.” He gestured to Herc. “Go ahead,” he said carelessly to his fellow dom.

 

Herc licked his lips, unconsciously this time. “Stand up,” he ordered. Martin obeyed instantly, and stood before the other captain with his head bowed, studying the carpet at Herc’s feet. Herc reached out a finger to lift Martin’s chin, checking to make sure there was no hint of unwillingness in the sub’s expression. All he could see was peace, and he took the step forward that brought them tightly together, resting his hand in the small of Martin’s bare back. “Kiss me,” he ordered, and Martin did, meeting Herc’s lips with a little gasp, tracing the seam of them ticklishly with the tip of his tongue.

 

Herc curved into the sub, relishing the closeness. He led the kiss, bringing his hand up to fist in Martin’s hair, setting a demanding pace; no longer asking, but taking. At one point, Martin shuddered in his arms, and Herc opened his eyes briefly to see that Douglas had approached Martin from behind and was bending to mouth at the junction of his neck and shoulder, bestowing warm kisses there with little licks and sucks that made Martin tremble delightfully between the two of them.

 

At length, Herc stepped back, growing increasingly uncomfortable in his restrictive trousers. “Undress me.”

 

Martin smiled, but not disrespectfully, so Herc let it pass. He watched Martin fumble with his shirt buttons, reaching around Herc’s waist to his back to untuck his shirt tails (in so doing taking the chance to press his chest once more to Herc’s). The sub eased the shirt from him, folding it neatly on to a chair, before kneeling to gently slip off the shoes and socks. Unbidden, he reverently kissed each foot as it was revealed before replacing it on the ground. At last, he looked up as if asking for further permission before taking off Herc’s trousers.

 

Herc nodded at him. “Go on.” He could feel Douglas’ eyes on them both as Martin reached for the fastenings of his flies; Martin was still subserviently on his knees. Martin slipped the zip down, inadvertently nudging the ridge of Herc’s cock with his knuckles as he did so and eliciting a small hiss from between the invited dom’s teeth. Martin took a deep breath as he helped Herc to step out of his trousers and boxers all in one go, repeating the folding he’d done with the shirt to set the articles aside. He stared again at the carpet, clearly unsure what was allowed.

 

“You can look.” Herc’s voice was rough with desire as he turned his hips slightly towards Martin. Martin raised his head on command, his gaze caught at the sight before him – Herc was as hard as he could ever remember being, and Martin had still barely touched him. “You did that, you know,” he said, and drew the tip of one finger up the underside of his cock, Martin’s eyes following it avidly. “I think you should do something about it, don’t you?”

 

Martin didn’t nod, but he shuffled forwards in acknowledgement. “Sir?” he queried, meeting Herc’s eyes for a moment before his gaze flitted back to the prize in front of him.

 

“I want you to suck me,” Herc commanded, voice low and dark. “Suck, but don’t make me come, or you’ll be punished.”

 

Martin nodded, and leaned forwards. Herc just about stifled a gasp as the sub’s mouth enveloped him, moist warmth surrounding his shaft, Martin’s clever tongue curling to flick teasingly at the head, at the bundle of nerves beneath.

 

Just then, Douglas stepped back into Herc’s sightline and Herc saw that the first officer had used the time Martin had spent stripping him to do the same to himself. He was naked too, hungry eyes focused on the bobbing of Martin’s head between Herc’s legs as the FO jerked lightly as his own cock. Herc felt a pleasant heat flash through him at the knowledge he had such an… appreciative audience, but just then a particularly strong suck from Martin made him forget all about it as his hips thrust involuntarily forwards.

 

Martin coughed, his eyes beginning to stream. Douglas came closer, removing his hand from his shaft in order to grip Martin’s head firmly. “Come on, now,” the FO said, decisively, “you can do better than that, Martin. Deeper.”

 

Martin’s hands reached to grip Herc’s hips, desperate fingers pressing white circles into Herc’s olive skin as Douglas’ grip forced the other dom’s prick into his throat. Herc struggled not to convulse, but the temptation of the tight clutch of Martin’s oesophagus was immense.

 

Douglas seemed to sense Herc was close, and drew Martin back again, letting his boy choke a little more freely. He drew back, and allowed Martin to place reverent kisses all down Herc’s cock, the last reserved for the very tip, where a string of pre-come joined them together for a moment before snapping as Martin licked at it.

 

“You did very well,” praised Herc. “You’ve got a clever tongue, you have… you have.” He felt Martin’s fingers tremble against his hips, his eyes shutting in bliss at the dom’s words.

 

Douglas spoke up from behind Martin. “Do you want to remind your master how clever your mouth is?”

 

“Ye-es,” breathed Martin, a drawn-out sigh of detached anticipation. Douglas twisted him gently around.

 

“On the bed then,” he urged, lifting Martin by his elbows. “And while you’re sucking me off, perhaps Herc will be very kind to you and start to open you up for us.”

  

“If you ask me nicely,” Herc smiled. “Ask, Martin.”

 

Martin turned to meet his eyes, his sea-green irises nearly consumed by his blown pupils. “Please, sir?” he begged.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please open me.”

 

Herc wagged a finger. “You’ll have to describe what you need better than that.” He helped Douglas get Martin on to the bed, stripping the trousers and pants off him in the process – the sub’s legs seemed to have gone to rubber with the strength of his desire.

 

Martin took an unsteady breath before speaking. “Please…” he gasped, “please use your fingers. I want all of them, one by one, want you inside me, please, please.”

 

“Of course.” Herc rewarded Martin’s obedience with three strokes of the sub’s erection, tugging at the dry skin and making Martin’s eyes roll back in his head. “Lube?” he questioned Douglas, but Douglas had already found it to hand to him.

 

Douglas refocused Martin on his previous order as Herc slicked his fingers. “Come on, I’m waiting.”

 

“I’m sorry – sir – oh!” Herc had breached Martin, sending a delicious shudder all through him. “Sir – I –“

 

Douglas took pity on him, and shuffled down the bed a little. He lay on his back next to Martin, who was on his side to give Herc easier access between his wantonly spread legs. Martin reached out and used his hand to direct his dom’s cock into his mouth, gliding slowly and smoothly down the shaft in one long, tantalizing move that caused Douglas to throw his head back in pleasure. He recovered quickly, though, not wanting to miss the rare treat of seeing Martin spoiled by another dom while he pleasured his master.

 

Martin was just about managing to concentrate on sucking Douglas, something he always did with an enthusiasm and skill that Douglas had never found in anyone else. Douglas could tell when Herc brushed against Martin’s prostate, though – it sent sudden jerks through his sub in response to the sensation that Martin couldn’t seem to control.

 

“How many now?” Douglas asked Herc, whose gaze was transfixed between Martin’s legs.

 

Herc looked up. “Three,” he murmured quietly, and Douglas saw his pupils dilate at the sight of Martin hungrily lapping at Douglas’ prick.

 

Douglas grinned. “Give him four. He can take it.”

 

At the introduction of Herc’s little finger, Martin couldn’t suppress a choked-off moan, sending stimulating vibrations thrumming down Douglas’ cock. In spite of his temptation, Douglas reached to draw Martin off him, encouraging his sub to look up.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Douglas said softly.

 

“So well,” Herc echoed, and bent to drop a kiss on Martin’s hip. Martin sighed and rested his flushed cheek on Douglas’ stomach. The look of devotion he directed at Douglas in doing so made the dom’s chest clutch in passionate possessiveness.

 

“But... I think that Herc’s waited long enough, don’t you?” Douglas asked, smoothing his hand softly down Martin’s freckly shoulder.

 

Martin nodded, dreamily, and Douglas smiled. “Good boy.” He nodded in Herc’s direction. “On your hands and knees, Martin. Quickly, now.”

 

Martin struggled to obey, so deep in subspace that he seemed to have lost some control of his limbs, which were floppy and loose as cooked spaghetti. With Herc and Douglas’ help, though, he managed to rouse himself, and soon Douglas and Herc were kneeling at either end of him; each with a firm grasp of the sub – Herc by his hips, Douglas by his chin.

 

“Alright?” Douglas asked, tenderly, waiting for Martin’s nod. When it came, he grinned wolfishly at Herc, lining himself up with Martin’s reddened mouth at the same time. “When you’re ready, then, Herc.”

 

Herc’s expression was ravenous as he guided his cock to Martin’s widely-stretched entrance. “Take it,” he ordered, and thrust forwards, hard, the force of it shoving Martin on to Douglas’ waiting prick at the same time.

 

Martin cried out, but there was something like ecstasy in it, and the rapid sucking that he began again around Douglas indicated there was no need to intervene. Herc’s thrusts were slow, but powerful, each one pushing Douglas’ cock deeper into Martin, till Douglas could feel the ring of Martin’s throat just edging at the tip of his cockhead.

 

Douglas gripped Martin’s chin with a firm hand, Martin blinking open his closed eyes and looking up adoringly at him. “All the way down,” ordered Douglas, intense sensation making him harsh. “You can do it, I know you can.”

 

A tiny nod from Martin, and then, on Herc’s next push inwards, Douglas felt his throat relaxing, taking him as deeply as he could go, Martin’s eyes screwing up at the feel of it and involuntary tears leaking down his face. Lost in bliss, Douglas used his thumbs to wipe at the tear-tracks. “So gorgeous,” he hummed, and distantly heard Herc’s moan of agreement from somewhere far, far away.

 

 

Douglas felt Martin’s throat spasming, and pushed forwards once, twice, three times, before withdrawing to let his sub catch his breath. Something deep within Douglas sang darkly to see Martin trapped, pinioned between him and Herc, and Herc’s thrusts were coming faster now, urging Martin deeper on to Douglas’ cock again.

 

Douglas let him take it one more time, folding his body forwards over Martin’s back, raking blunt fingernails up the knobbles of his spine. He could see Herc’s fingers buried deep in Martin’s hips – there would be bruises there tomorrow that he would press, reawakening the pleasure-pain beautifully, he thought.

 

Martin was beginning to buck and twist beneath the two of them and Douglas pulled back, carefully, allowing the vital oxygen to flow once more deep into Martin’s lungs. He held up a hand to stop Herc, and to his credit Herc halted without protest, despite the expression of euphoria written on his features.

 

Douglas sat down heavily and his cock slapped upright against his belly, heavy with blood and unsated arousal. He drew Martin into his lap, felt the sub trembling against him. “You’re doing beautifully, taking it all so willingly,” he crooned; Martin shook harder at the praise that he craved constantly. “You are stunning. Stunning.” He reached down and stroked at Martin’s cock, enough to tease, not to satisfy; Martin curled into himself, a half sob of pleasure escaping him.

 

“Sir…” Martin thrust his hips jerkily, seeking greater friction, but Douglas pulled away.

 

“Now, now,” he soothed, “it’s for your own good. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Sincerity made itself plain in Martin’s tone.

 

“And you trust Herc?”

 

Martin’s eyes flickered back towards where Herc was half-spooning against his legs, dropping butterfly kisses on the base of his spine, rolling Martin's balls lightly under his palm. Douglas realized with a throb of delight that he could still plainly see the imprint of Herc’s hand in Martin’s hip, red indentations marking the pale skin prettily.

 

“I trust you both,” Martin affirmed.

 

“Good.” Douglas bent awkwardly forwards and kissed Martin’s cheek. “Because you know why he’s here, don’t you, darling?”

 

Martin tensed, his fingers curling and uncurling compulsively against Douglas’ side. “Yes, sir.”

 

“It’s what you want?”

 

Martin let out a held breath, longing evident within his sigh. “Oh God, yes.” He twisted to kiss Douglas’ chest, then drew two of Herc’s fingers into his mouth to suck lightly before letting go. “Please. I want you both. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture credits go again to the superlative Hollyashes - you can find the originals on her blog:
> 
> http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/112288181503/jay-eagle-broke-me-im-sorry  
> http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/113220845403/i-drew-a-thing-for-jay-eagles-fic-infinite-it


	3. ∞

“Good boy,” Douglas said, heart-rate leaping at Martin’s request as he wriggled further down the bed and rolled onto his back. Herc ushered Martin over Douglas, getting him to straddle his master, taking the opportunity to stroke a broad hand down Martin’s back to rub over his still pliant hole. Douglas gasped – a short, sharp intake of air – as Herc’s warm hand encompassed his fellow dom’s cock, guiding it upwards so that Martin could sink down onto the first officer, achingly slowly. Douglas reached up, tugging Martin’s mouth to his, swearing convulsively against Martin’s lips as he felt Herc leaning in to lick and suck at his balls. The sensation of being buried deep in his boy while the other dom fondled and rolled his sac was one of the most intense things Douglas had experienced in a lifetime of hedonistic pursuits, and he was forced to grip Martin’s arms bruisingly tightly and concentrate on steadily inhaling and exhaling so as not to come right then and there.

 

After a few moments getting used to the sensation, Douglas encouraged Martin into gentle motion, feeling Herc still licking at him – up his cock as Martin revealed it by lifting up, down to his perineum as Martin sank back to the base of him. He was panting, but so were Herc and particularly Martin, the sub’s eyes screwed shut as he got used to the feel of Douglas buried deep within him. “How close are you, Martin?” Douglas rasped, reaching to wrap his hand round Martin’s erection, poking up between the two of them.

 

“Please – _stroke_ , sir, please –“ Martin’s voice was broken, and Douglas nodded approvingly as he tried to gather what felt like the scattered fragments of his brain to focus on pleasuring his sub. He gently wrung little shuddering cries from the subservient captain’s chest, thumbing smoothly over his slit, nudging at the ridge of the head. He kept the steady strokes even and consistent, aiming to distract Martin from what Herc was about to do.

 

Douglas knew the moment Herc breached Martin with another finger alongside Douglas’ cock – Douglas could feel it pushing in alongside him, of course, but he would have known anyway by the manner in which Martin whined and curled more closely against him, battling to accept the intrusion. A wave of protective adoration swelled within Douglas, and he wrapped a strong arm around Martin’s back, drawing him near, whispered scraps of praise dropping from his lips. He could feel Herc synchronising the thrusts of his finger with Douglas’ own gentle pushes, and Martin soon ceased to tremble.

 

Douglas looked up, seeing Herc had wriggled back a little to keep an eye on the FO’s face. Douglas met his eyes and sped his strokes on Martin’s cock for a few seconds before nodding at Herc. Herc’s second finger pushed inexorably inwards under the cover of Douglas’ distraction, and this time it took Martin a few moments to register its presence. His eyes opened and his mouth formed into a silent ‘O’ as he rocked back and forth, trying to get used to the feeling. The boy’s expression was wide and shocked, wondering and nervous, and Douglas stroked his back calmingly.

 

“You’re doing so beautifully,” he soothed. “You feel so good. Herc thinks so too, don’t you, Herc?”

 

He saw Herc lean forwards, planting a run of rapid kisses up the base of Martin’s spine before replying. “You’re stunning,” Herc murmured. “I’ve got two in you now, next to Douglas, all the way in. You’re perfect.” He licked teasingly again at Martin’s entrance, catching Douglas’ cock too, making both men shiver appreciatively. “How does it feel, Martin?”

 

Martin failed to respond for a moment, and Douglas swatted his arm chidingly. “Answer him,” he commanded, forcing the sub to focus on his master.

 

Martin shuddered, and Douglas could _feel_ the surge in the sub’s cock as he responded to the order. “S-so full,” he stuttered. “But…” He hid his face suddenly in Douglas’ chest, and both doms could see the rosy blush as it coloured his neck.

 

“What is it?” Douglas reached up, tangled a hand in his hair to tug. “Tell us.”

 

Martin peeked shyly out, wiggling backwards onto Douglas’ cock and Herc’s probing fingers with a whimper. “Oh – oh God. _Please_.” He quivered again. “It’s – it’s not enough. I want – please, sir, more, please…” He turned his head sideways, laying it on Douglas’ shoulder so he could look round at Herc. He jerked uncontrollably as Herc managed to fit a third finger inside. “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Are you OK?” Herc’s free hand smoothed the sweat-damp hair from Martin’s brow lovingly.

 

“It hurts,” Martin whispered, voice cracking, and Herc and Douglas both froze immediately. Martin gripped Douglas’ arm urgently. “No, no, the _good_ hurt – ah – sir – please,” Martin’s voice trailed off, subspace claiming his ability to explain.

 

“The kind where it’s not enough?” Douglas queried, quietly, holding Martin tight, relieved to feel him nod against his chest. He looked up, met Herc’s hungry stare. “He can take it.” He returned his attention to Martin, stroking his cock harder, faster, between them. “Beautiful boy,” he muttered. “So good, so – ah!”

 

Douglas had to break off, then – Herc had taken the FO at his word, had stood to straddle them both, lined up, and was – he was –

 

Martin whimpered and tried to thrash a little as Herc pushed himself in alongside Douglas. “None of that,” Herc commanded, but his voice was breathy as he too tried to adjust to the powerful sensation of his cock enveloped in Martin’s tight passage and nestling alongside Douglas, who was still rocking achingly slowly back and forth, stimulating all three of them.

 

As Herc bottomed out, the three of them sandwiched as closely as it was possible for them to be, they all paused for a moment. It was a few seconds, like the deep breath before a dive underwater, the electric anticipation before tombstoning off a cliff - all panting together. And then Douglas reached for Martin’s face, made him meet his eyes – saw the sub’s infinitesimally small nod – and he withdrew and plunged back, a smooth, delving motion with his hips that made Herc swear and Martin wail, and suddenly no one could keep still.

 

 

Herc and Douglas took a minute to find a rhythm that worked, to discover a way to rut in harmony rather than counteracting each others’ thrusts in and out, but gradually they fell into a pattern: Douglas half-withdrawing as Herc pushed _in_ , then both drawing out before Douglas surged up again while Herc continued to rock backwards. Their movements kept Martin off-kilter: a rush of indescribable fullness of his passage, followed by a relaxation - a few bare and breathless seconds before they both filled him to the hilt again, prodding a litany of almost anguished unconscious moans from the boy caught between them.

 

“Oh my God,” Douglas rasped at one particularly vigorous thrust inwards from Herc that made Martin mewl. Douglas could tell that the pressure of Herc’s shaft on his own was forcing his cock to rub firmly over Martin’s prostate with every stroke, judging by the copious pre-come that Martin was leaking over his stomach and still-grasping hand. He released his sub’s prick for a moment to smear his palm through the mess between them before wrapping his fingers back around the boy, jerking him more purposefully now. “Come on, Martin,” he urged. “I want – _God, fuck_ – we want to feel you. We need you.”

 

Herc fucked into Martin deeply again, and Douglas felt Herc’s balls stroke up the underside of his own cock as the other dom reached full depth. Anxious to recreate the sensation, he plunged back in himself, Martin crying exquisite agony into his neck. “Come... on...” Douglas urged, clutching Martin tightly.

 

“Come on,” Herc echoed. “You’ve done so wonderfully… you deserve your reward…” He bent to kiss Martin’s shoulder blade, almost slipping free but using a hand to stop himself. “We want to feel you – _ah_ – feel you fall apart –“

 

“Come on – _come now_ , Martin, _come_ –“ Douglas had never given the order so raggedly, but his nerves were pulled taut, fraying with the tension of not falling over the precipice first. He jacked Martin’s cock again, rubbed slickly into the slit – and -             

 

“Sir – oh, _oh_!” And Martin was spasming between them, coating Douglas’ stomach and hand and caught in perfect ecstasy as both doms bucked inwards at once, desperate to push into the twitching tightness as Martin’s orgasm raced through his slender body.

 

“That’s it – _so_ gorgeous –“ Douglas petted Martin’s hair possessively as Martin’s tension eventually ebbed away, unspooling under his clutch. He rutted harder, feeling Herc speeding up as well, knowing that he was close –

 

But Herc beat him to it, using Martin’s newly relaxed pliancy to plough to an even greater depth. He cried out, swore, and then Douglas could feel it – Herc’s cock jerking next to his, hot pulses spattering Martin’s insides, sliding down hotly to slicken the path for his own needy prick. Frantic for more stimulation, Douglas dragged Martin’s face to meet his own for a demanding kiss, Martin’s lips moving drunkenly against his.

 

Douglas became aware that Martin was whispering and he listened sharply, wary in case it had become too much, the feeling of Herc spilling inside him; but instead he suddenly grasped what Martin was pleading and groaned deeply, forcing himself further in.

 

“Please – oh sir, please – please come – master –“

 

Douglas felt Martin kissing him again, felt Herc give one last languorous, shivery push alongside him – and it was enough. He gasped and rammed himself inside Martin, grabbing his hips to force his cock home as he jerked, adding his own come to the mess already lubricating Martin’s passage. “My _God_ –“ he moaned, bruising Martin with his fingers. “God – so – perfect – augh –“

 

It seemed that all there was in the world was white noise, all there ever had been was Martin and Herc, surrounding him and encompassing him, filling his senses… “ _Fuck_.”

 

It took a good minute before Douglas’ brain came back online, before the roaring pleasure relinquished its greedy demands of him. He gradually became aware that he was slipping softly out of Martin’s much-abused hole, Herc already having pulled back, a rush of warm come sliding slowly from the boy now curled floppily against his broad chest as Douglas retreated. Everything was messy and sticky and warm between them, and Douglas had never been so happy.

 

He nosed at Martin’s ear, wrapping protective arms around him. “Alright?” he asked, gently, reassured by Martin’s dopey nod. He looked up at Herc. “You too?”

 

Herc, who had been kneeling back between their legs, admiring the sight of Martin’s reddened, cummy entrance, grinned and then moved himself to lie next to the two of them. “I should say so.” He reached and stroked a grateful hand through Martin’s tousled, damp curls. “He’s even better than you described,” he muttered. “You always were a jammy sod.”

 

A gloating, jealously possessive glow flooded Douglas’ chest. “I have rather won the lottery, haven’t I?” he said, and pressed a kiss to Martin’s scalp. He gently urged Martin off his chest to lie between him and Herc. “Come here, darling. Let us look after you,” Douglas crooned.

 

Herc snuggled into Martin’s side, running a slow and soothing hand over the sub’s flank. “Mmm,” was Martin’s sighed response, as Douglas reached into the bedside drawer and found the lotion that had been stashed there in readiness. Leaving Herc to care for Martin for a moment, he slipped into the ensuite and found three flannels to moisten, bringing them back to the bed. He scooted back into the Martin-sandwich, kissing the boy’s shoulder before gently cleaning his stomach and passing a spare flannel to Herc.

 

Herc softly parted Martin’s curled legs and passed the moist cloth between them, caringly sponging away the remnants of their activity, before Douglas smoothed the cooling lotion into the puffy and bruised flesh. Martin shivered.

 

“How does it feel, love?” Douglas asked, pressing a last lick of cream into Martin’s arsehole, as Herc kissed the captain's forehead.

 

“Mmm,” Martin replied, still dreamily. “Glorious.”

 

Douglas sighed with relief, then set the lotion aside, cleaned his own stomach and cock off and spooned in behind Martin, seeing Herc do the same the other side of him. Drowsiness was stealing inevitably over the room, but Douglas felt the need to snuggle nearer still into his boy before he could succumb to Morpheus' siren song. He wrapped an arm over Martin, then - after a moment’s thought - extended it so his hand rested on Herc’s hip. Herc did the same, Martin encompassed by a tangle of loving limbs, and at last the three of them snoozed, infinite bliss woven through their intimate embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cup runneth over because hollyashes has provided the final two gorgeous drawings you see above and I feel like a very lucky author in consequence. Go find the originals on her Tumblr here: http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/113309756713/two-drawings-for-the-final-chapter-of-jay-eagles


End file.
